


Let it Be Me

by SailorLestrade



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ringo is jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Be Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWonderHamster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWonderHamster/gifts).



He was smiling at him as he made funny faces. George's guitar was resting on his lap, his knees touching Eric's. His cheeks were red as he smiled, his long hair framing his face in just the perfect way. Eric's hand was resting on his thigh, hiding from the rest of the world by George's guitar.

And it was pissing Ringo off.

He set behind his drums, watching the interaction between George and Eric. Ever since he had come into George's life, things had been different. George had spent less time with Ringo and more time with Eric. He would ask him for help on music instead of Ringo. He would laugh at his jokes and spend the day with him.

"Green's not a good color on you." Paul said, making Ringo jump and hit his knee against his drums. George and Eric both looked up before going back to their whispered conversation. Ringo rubbed his hurting knee.

"Don't you know better than to sneak up on people?" Ringo asked. Paul laughed.

"You know, I used to feel the exact same way about John and Stu." Paul said. Ringo looked at him confused.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about." Ringo said. Paul laughed again.

"You're jealous of George and Eric." Paul said. "You have a thing for George. It's obvious. You've been drooling over the kid ever since we met you in Germany."

"I...he..." Ringo couldn't find the right words because he knew Paul was right. He wanted George. But he didn't have a chance as long as that other guitarist was eyeing him. Ringo looked back over at George and Eric. Eric was leaning closer to George, his eyes on his lips. He whispered something in George's ear, which caused the young man to shudder. Ringo gripped his drumsticks tighter.

"Just go for it." Paul said. "Tell him how you feel. The worst thing that could happen is he says no." And as suddenly as he was there, he was gone to talk to with John more than likely. Eric stood up then.

"I'll see you later." Eric said. He leant down and gently brushed his lips against George's before walking out. George gave a small smile, his cheeks a deep red. Ringo longed to make George blush like that. He longed to have everything that Eric had.

****

"George." Ringo said when they stood up to leave the studio for the day. George, who was slipping into his jacket, looked over at Ringo.

"Yeah?" George asked.

"Can I give you a ride?" He asked. He wanted to talk to George. What better way than to offer to drive him home?

"Yeah. Sure." George said. He pulled his jacket on all the way then walked out with Ringo. They both climbed into Ringo's car, George settling in the passenger seat. Ringo cast looks over at George as he drove.

"George, I need to talk to you about something." Ringo said. George looked at his longtime friend.

"What is it Rings?" He asked. Ringo pulled the car onto a dusty path of a park. He parked the car and set there for a second, his hands still resting on the steering wheel. "Ritchie? What's going on? You're scaring me." George said. Ringo let go of the steering wheel and looked at George. He took his hands.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He said. "I just wasn't sure how to go about this."

"Is there something wrong? You're not dying are you?" George asked.

"What? No!" Ringo said. "George, I love you."

"And I love you too Rings." George said.

"No, I love you like Eric loves you." Ringo said. "And I want that to be me. I want to be the one making you laugh while making you blush. I want to be the one you share music and kisses with. I want it to be me. Let it be me." Ringo let go of George's hands and turned back towards the front. He knew he had either made a new relationship with George or destroyed the one they had.

"Rings." George said. Ringo looked over at George only to have the younger man push his lips against his. Ringo was taken aback at first. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or if it was real.

"Georgie, let it be me. Please let it be me with you." Ringo whispered against George's lips.

"It's always been you Ritchie. It's always been you."


End file.
